


Arisen

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny was not strong enough to bring Jack back to life on his own. Jack, as a spirit, was born of Mother Nature and the Man in the Moon, this makes him their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A tall, cloaked figure made her way through the trees, her path lit by several moonbeams that had sought her out and asked that she follow them. Generally she would have said no; she was busy, always busy, and didn’t have time to move on the whims of the moon. But the moonbeams he’d sent for her were insistent enough that her curiosity had been piqued. 

They dispersed as she stepped out into a clearing, softly making her way over the frozen pond until she stood in the centre and stared up at the sky.

“What is it you called me here for?” She enquired, straining her ears to make out the soft response.

“But why do you need my help?” She stood and listened, then looked down at the ice below her, eyes soft. She was not always benevolent, but children were dear to her.

“I see,” she crouched down, trailing her fingers over the ice, “I can help you bring him back, but he will not be as he was, even with both our powers aiding his resurrection. If nothing else we will be more like family than the flesh and blood he’s left behind.”

The moon glimmered softly.

“Very well.”

The moonbeams that had lead her here came back bringing dozens more with them. They whispered softly over the ice while she pressed both hands against the cool, smooth surface, channelling her powers of life and rebirth into the water below, letting it surround and seep into the empty vessel Manny had spoken to her of.

She pulled away when she felt a thrumming from below. Their powers were taking hold, it was working.

“It will not be long now,” she informed Manny, stepping into the cover of the trees to watch the birth of the newest spirit.

The ice cracked and from the depths he emerged, the moonbeams pulling him up from his watery place of death and rebirth.

He seemed confused at first but upon discovering his abilities, and what lovely abilities they were, he grew excited. She felt herself smile at his child-like enthusiasm.

The Northern Wind wound itself around her ankles, obviously curious about this new elemental spirit.

“Go on,” she coaxed, “don’t be shy.”

The wind rushed forward and swept the boy, Jack Frost, off of his feet.

She keeps a close eye on him as he makes his way into the human settlement and her heart goes out to him when he discovered that he is intangible. She’s seen that look before, the pain that comes from not being seen, and she knows how much it can hurt. If only she wasn’t always so busy…

Her resolve firms, she helped bring him back into this world, she will not leave him to suffer this existence alone.

She waits until he is back at the pond, staring up at the moon for answers, to reveal herself to him.

“Do not let your heart be troubled, child.”

His head whips in her direction and then he glances around to see if there is anyone else before pointing to himself.

“Yes, Jack Frost, I am talking to you.”

His shoulders ease immediately.

“You know my name? You can see me?”

“Yes and yes.” She smiles and steps closer. “For the Man in the Moon told me your name when we raised you up from the ice and brought you into this world.

“The Man in the Moon,” he whispers to himself, looking back up to the sky, “I heard him tell me my name, but then he went silent.” He clutches his staff close and she lays a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

“Many spirits have difficulty hearing Manny, he is so far away after all, even I have to strain to hear him.”

“And you are?”

“I am known by many names, but the ones closest to me call me either Seraphina or Mother Nature.” She wraps an arm around his shoulders and leads him away from the ice. “Come, there is much to show you.”

She stays with Jack his entire first winter; leading him around the world, helping him figure out his powers, introducing him to all of the Winds, teaching him how to call upon and understand them. It is nice, to have someone work directly with her. There are other spirits who herald and represent the seasons, but Mother Nature has always walked alone, until now. Jack is young, full of life and livelihood, eager to learn and travel, although she can tell he misses his pond.

He's become more like a son to her than she originally intended.

She and Manny have come to an agreement that, though they would never dream of keeping Jack's existence a secret, it is probably for the best if no one knows how he came into being. There are many dark forces in the world who would look upon Jack, practically Manny's child, as a bargaining chip, and there are just as many spirits that are ever suspicious of her own moral ambiguity and parentage.

Still, when he shyly approaches her one night and asks if he can call her 'Mother' when they are alone, she finds she can't say no.

Spring comes later than usual that year, but she can't put it off forever and she's needed elsewhere.

"In four months I'll have one of the Winds bring you to me and we'll start spreading winter over the Southern Hemisphere." She tells him before she is due to leave and he surprises her by throwing himself into her arms. She quickly relaxes into the embrace and holds him tightly.

"I'll miss you," he whispers, "I don't want to be alone for four months."

"You won't be alone," she vows, running her fingers through Jack's hair in an attempt to soothe him, an action her father used to do before...

Before.

"Manny is always watching over you."

Jack huffs in response.

"I know you have a hard time believing me, but it's true." She presses a quick kiss to his forehead. "You know I'd take you with me if I could, but you were born of ice and I'm not sure how the heat will affect you."

"I understand. I'll still miss you though."

"As I will miss you, goodbye Jack."

"Goodbye, Mother."

She leaves with a heavy heart. She is used to having someone other than the moon, wind and rain to talk to now and for the first time in a long time, she feels lonely. Maybe that's why she allows herself a stolen moment to catch up with her father. There is no easy way to tell him that she and Manny are co-parenting a child, considering Manny and her father's history, so she keeps the information to herself. Maybe one day she'll be able to tell him, for now though, some things are better kept as secrets.

Though she is eternally busy she often sends one of the Winds to check on Jack, just as she knows Manny sends down moonbeams to look after him. By the time he comes to aid her with the Southern Hemisphere he's fluent in Wind and she can't help the maternal pride she feels.

"That's my boy," she says after Jack shows her how he learnt to whistle like the Eastern Wind and howl like the West, ruffling his hair fondly. He takes completely after her, abilities wise, but the way he perceives the world around him, the way he wants to play with and protect children, reminds her strongly of Manny.

He attempts to learn Moonbeam so that he can relay and receive messages from the ones sent down to him, but it is an incredibly difficult language to master and she has no idea where to even being teaching him. He's determined though, sure that he just needs to watch closer, listen harder, and someday it'll all make sense.

"He tries so hard. He's such a good boy," she says one night while Jack is asleep, "full of mischief though. He gets that from your side of the family."

The moon shimmers, like hushed laughter, in response.

Years go by and though the winds and moonbeams are his near constant companions, he wants so badly to be seen. She teaches him the best ways to create delicate frost flowers, how to direct hail storms and shows him the finer points of controlling blizzards, but everything he does is attributed to her.

It hurts him, she can tell, but he remains incredibly optimistic.

"Someday I'll do something so impressive that people will have no choice but to believe in me," he tells her one day after blowing a fistful of snowflakes into the faces of children who've had to grow up too quickly.

Watching him spread joy and laughter, she can't help but mention that what he's doing right now _is_ impressive.

"It's not all me," is what he says in return, "I'm just a spark that ignites their ability to enjoy things."

She crosses her arms. Just a spark her foot. Still, no matter what she says Jack remains convinced that only some giant display of his powers will give him believers.

That's how the Blizzard of '68 happens. 

Seraphina was torn between being proud of such a spectacular feat, that was her boy, prolonging winter like a natural, and exasperation. After Jack had come to visit her that night, excitedly going on about his new found acquaintance, the Easter Bunny, she sent a pointed look upwards.

"Your side of the family." 

The moon shone on merrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. :D

"I can't believe it took you this long to mention this to me!" Seraphina crosses her arms moodily and lightning crackles around her.

The moon flickers.

"You'd better be sorry. You and I are going to have a very long chat about keeping important information pertaining to our son a secret. Not to mention you keeping quiet about my father."

Manny stays apologetically silent.

"Good. Jack is strong enough, and has enough support now, that we won't have to worry about spirits targeting him because of us. It's high time we let everyone know who Jack Frost really is." She glares up, daring him to protest.

He wisely does nothing of the sort.

The first thing she does is make her way underground to find her father, who is dramatically reclining on a chaise lounge. 

"Sera, oh Sera," he throws an arm over his face as soon as he catches sight of her, "I don't know how much longer I can stand loosing to that group of ridiculous do-gooders."

She rolls her eyes, but can't help the way her lips quirk up. "You know, you'd stop losing against them if you'd just quit fighting them."

He looks up at her in feigned confusion. "But then what would I do with my free time?"

"Well," she sits beside him gracefully, "you could spend more time with your family."

"But you're always so busy, I don't want to keep you from your duties."'

Seraphina bites her lip and wishes she knew a way to bring this up a little more delicately.

"There's something you should know."

Pitch peers at her curiously.

"You're a grandfather. Surprise!"

He stares at her, his gaze drifts down to her stomach before climbing back up to her face. "I beg your pardon?"

She rubs at the back of her neck and turns her eyes upwards. "It happened, oh, maybe 300 years ago."

"And you're just telling me this now?!" He sputters.

"I couldn't let anyone know before now. We're not the most popular immortals, what if someone decided to use him to get to us?"

"Him?" He repeats in astonishment, sinking further into the lounge.

"Not to mention that there was no way I could tell you who the father was. I'm only telling you now because I think it's for the best for everyone if we all stop keeping secrets from each other."

He freezes and she sighs.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad."

"Me, mad? What do you take me for?"

"It's Manny."

He disappears in a flurry of shadows.

She finds him aboveground, yelling obscenities at the sky.

"A child with my daughter out of wedlock? Wretched scoundrel! I demand you make an honest woman out of my daughter at once!"

"Father," she lays a hand on his shoulder and draws him close, "Manny doesn't need to marry me, our relationship is perfectly fine the way it is."

"But-"

"No buts. Now come along, let's go back underground," she gives him a fond smile, "I think its time for you to formally meet your grandson." She takes her father's hand and holds it close. "And so I shall bring him to you."

x-x-x

Jack stares at the rows upon rows of books in North's library, eyes eagerly going over the titles. Many of them are in languages and alphabets that he doesn't even recognize.

"North, do you know every language?"

"Oh yes, everything from Lunar Moth to Archaic Latin."

"So you know Moonbeam then?"

"Indeed I do," North laughs, "it was difficult at first, as all languages are, but I have something of a knack for them."

"Could you teach me? Moonbeam, that is."

"Of course!" North claps a hand on his back, delighted. "I did not know you were an aspiring scholar like myself."

"I've tried learning Moonbeam before, but I never really knew where to start." He admitted.

"Do not worry, with me as teacher you will pick up quickly."

Jack tentatively smiles up at North who grins warmly in return.

That's when Bunny and Tooth burst through the door.

"Guys, I think we've got trouble headed our way."

"What sort of trouble?" North asks, already striding towards the door with Jack following behind him.

"Come an' have a look outside, you'll see."

They all make their way outdoors where Sandy is already standing, curiously watching the sky.

Dark clouds are coming towards them quickly, lightening crackles and thunder rumbles in the distance. Jack smiles.

"Do you think she's angry?" Tooth asks and Jack turns to her in surprise.

"I wouldn't doubt it, all things considered." Bunny answers and Jack glances from one to the other in disbelief.

"We must not assume." North rumbles, but his eyes are full of concern.

"Okay, why are you guys being so pessimistic?" Jack asks and they all turn towards him, varying degrees of surprise on their face.

"Do y'not know who Mother Nature is?" Bunny questions and before Jack can answer the dark clouds part and Seraphina Pitchiner appears before them, gently smiling as she holds her arms open.

"Hello Jack."

"Mother!" He leaps into her arms, ignoring the way Bunny begins to sputter. She holds him close, strokes his hair and presses soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

"Oh Jack, Manny only just told me what was going on. I wish I'd known sooner, I might have been able to put a stop to everything before it got out of hand."

"W-wait just one second! You're his mother?" Bunny asks in alarm.

Jack turns to his fellow Guardians, eyebrows raising. "Of course she is. Well, not biologically, but in every other way. She and dad were the only ones strong enough to bring me back from the dead."

"D-dead," Bunny repeats just as Tooth says, "dad?"

"Yeah, you know, or, wait. Is it okay to tell people?" He inquires and Seraphina nods serenely.

"Yes, your father and I have recently come to an agreement about that, go ahead."

Jack excitedly turns to his new friends. 

"Manny's my dad."

It's incredible that no one faints in shock, although Sandy doesn't look nearly as surprised as the others.

"Manny?" North repeats, staring up at the sky.

"And now it's time to introduce you to another member of our family."

"Oh," Jack grins widely, "have I become a big brother?"

"No," she chuckles, "I'm going to bring you to meet your grandfather." The Wind begins to wrap around them, preparing to take them away.

"I have a grandfather?" Jacks quizzes with wide eyes, oblivious to the looks the others are sharing between themselves.

"Yes, and he's very eager to formally meet you."

"Formally? So I've met him before?"

"You could say that," she says with a secretive smile before she commands the Wind to take them away.

It's bound to be a little awkward at first, but she'll be there to diffuse the tension. It's taken 300 years, but it's high time they all came together as a family. She can think of no greater bliss than that, to embrace her father and son at the same time, the moon shining down on them with warm affection.

Yes, her smile widens, it has been a long time coming, but she thinks familial happiness is on the horizon for them all.

x-x-x

The silence that had descended upon them after introducing grandson to grandfather had been amusing at first, she's never seen her father look so _surprised_ , but it was quickly making its way into awkward territory.

She gently nudged Jack forward and he shot her a pleading look over his shoulder. Then she tried to catch her father's eyes but he was just standing there, staring mutely.

Pitch let out a soft, wheezy sort of sound and Jack responded by taking several steps back to stand behind her like a child hiding behind his mother's skirt.

"You have got to be kidding me." She reached out to grab her father around his waist and reel him in, doing likewise with Jack until they were both nestled inside the steel-strong circle of her arms. Pitch and Jack sent unsettled looks at each other.

"Mom, no group hugs. It's embarrassing." Jack squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sera, I really don't think now is a good time for this."

"We are a family. Families hug!" She gripped them tighter.

"But _mom_ , he tried to engulf the world in darkness!"

"Your grandfather has done many foolish things-"

"Hey!"

"- it's just the way he is. It's in his nature! Really, stuff like this happens every couple of decades. Now, I'm not quite sure what went on between you two because Manny enjoys being vague-"

They both snorted, then glared at each other.

"- but we are going to hug it out until everything is good." She narrowed her eyes at them, daring them to even try escaping her grasp.

Jack was the first to cave, relaxing into her embrace with a sign, and when it looked as though Pitch was going to remain stubborn he wound an arm around his neck and pulled him down several inches.

"C'mon gramps, everyone has to participate in the group hug."

" _Gramps?_ " He repeated with a frown. "Clearly you've ignored all the lessons your parents tried to teach you about respect." He huffed and slid an arm around Jack's shoulders, gaze pointedly turned away. "You shall refer to me as 'Grandfather'."

"Whatever you say, _old man._ "

Pitch turned towards Jack, sputtering indignantly, and Seraphina felt herself smile.

They were going to be fine.


End file.
